La Fille Aveugle et l'Homme sans Visage - Extraits
by Fantasiette
Summary: Extraits d'une histoire sur laquelle je suis en train de travailler. La légende du Slenderman qui rencontre un jour une fillette aveugle qui va changer sa vie...pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. La Rencontre

**Extrait de _The Blind Girl and the Faceless Man_**

Ses yeux verts brillent de mille feux sous le clair de lune, voletant de droite à gauche, sans rien voir.  
"Tu es là?" demande-t-elle de sa petite voix d'enfant.  
Il ne répond pas.  
Il ne sait pas quoi répondre.  
Quand sa question est accueillie par le silence, son doux sourire s'évanouit lentement, et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.  
"Oh...Alors toi non plus, tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça?" chuchote-t-elle d'une voix triste.  
Il ne répond pas.  
Le menton de la petite fille commence à trembler, et elle baisse douloureusement la tête, d'amères larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
Cette vision réveille chez le Slenderman de profonds sentiments oubliés depuis longtemps. Il est envahi soudain par une puissante vague de tristesse et de compassion, et il ne peut pas se retenir.  
Il s'élance vers elle, se penche, et soulève la petite fille dans ses bras.  
"Chuuut, ne pleure pas, petite. Je suis là." murmure-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.  
Il enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine et la serre fort dans ses bras et ses tentacules, pendant que la petite fille sanglote contre lui.  
"Je...J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissée toute seule... hoquète-t-elle.  
- Chuuut...Là, là...Tout va bien...Je ne vais nulle part..." dit-il en la berçant tendrement.  
C'est un sentiment étrange.  
Elle est si petite... Il peut facilement envelopper son corps entier dans ses bras et ses tentacules, et son visage tient tout entier dans sa poitrine musclée. Elle paraît si fragile, si délicate qu'il a soudain peur de la casser en deux.  
Alors qu'elle sanglote dans son torse, il tente d'analyser ce qu'il ressent.

Il aime ça.  
Il aime sentir son visage pressé contre la peau nue de sa poitrine, la chaleur de ses larmes.  
Il aime l'envelopper tout entière dans ses bras et ses tentacules, se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.  
Cela lui rappelle...  
Il y a tant de siècles...  
Il a presque oublié.  
"Chuuuut... C'est fini, ma puce...C'est fini...Chuuuut, je suis là, je suis là, avec toi...Chhh..." répète-t-il.  
Elya se blottit encore plus dans ses pectoraux, et doucement, elle se calme, fourrant son pouce dans sa bouche, fermant les yeux.  
Mais le Slenderman ne la lâche pas.  
Il la garde contre sa poitrine, et il commence à caresser ses cheveux, tout doucement.  
Là encore, ce geste fait ressurgir de lointains souvenirs, et il se dit soudain que jamais, jamais il ne laissera partir cette petite fille.  
Mais il a un travail à accomplir. Il doit s'occuper de la forêt.  
Il réfléchit pendant un moment, puis il a une idée:  
"Elya?  
- Mmmh...  
- Aimerais tu me tenir compagnie?  
- Oh oui! oui! oui! S'il te plaît! s'exclame-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement de sa poitrine, sautant dans ses bras, tant et si bien qu'il doit l'empêcher de justesse de tomber à la renverse.  
- Héla, héla, doucement..."  
Il rit.  
Seigneur, cela fait des siècles qu'il n'a pas ri.  
Cette petite fille est un véritable miracle.  
"D'accord. Attends."  
Il la prend dans ses tentacules, la soulève, et la place sur son dos, auquel il l'attache solidement.  
"C'est parti, on y va, ma puce.", dit-il.  
Mais soudain, une terrible pensée lui traverse l'esprit.  
Secouant sa tête blanche, il soulève encore Elya et la ramène de nouveau contre son torse:  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demande Elya.  
- Je préfère t'avoir ici: comme ça, je peux te protéger quoi qu'il arrive." répond-t-il.  
Il l'enveloppe à nouveau dans ses tentacules, et l'emprisonne contre sa poitrine.  
La petite fille agrippe sa chemise et se blottit tout contre lui, pressant son petit nez entre ses pectoraux d'une blancheur de marbre, soupirant profondément.  
Le Slenderman l'étreint un moment, se concentrant sur sa respiration, émerveillé par la profondeur des sentiments qu'elle suscite chez lui.  
"Tu peux dormir, si tu veux.  
- Mmmh...", répond-elle.  
Et alors que le Slenderman se met en route pour sa mission nocturne, Elya glisse doucement dans un sommeil profond, avec le sentiment, pour la première fois, d'être aimée et protégée.


	2. Etreinte du soir

**Extrait d_e The Blind Girl and the Faceless Man_**

C'est le crépuscule, et les arbres sont doucement caressés par la lumière rougeoyante d'un soleil mourant.  
Le Slenderman est adossé à l'un d'eux, contemplant l'horizon flamboyant, tout en serrant une belle jeune femme rousse contre sa poitrine nue.  
Elya, car c'est son nom, est blottie dans ses bras, son visage enfoui profondément entre ses pectoraux musclés, aussi blancs que le marbre. Les yeux clos, elle respire son odeur.  
Alors que le Slenderman écoute attentivement les battements de son coeur, elle essaie soudain de parler, mais sa voix est étouffée par sa puissante étreinte.  
"Mmmffmm..."  
Il baisse sa tête sans visage vers elle, sourit, et libère son visage de sa poitrine:  
"Tu disais, ma chérie? demande-t-il.  
- Rien. Je pensais juste tout haut que je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir son visage littéralement enfoui et coincé entre les pectoraux d'un homme."  
Slender sourit de nouveau et caresse doucement sa joue. Ses yeux verts sont magnifiques, et bien qu'ils ne puissent voir, ils portent en eux toute la beauté et l'innocence de la jeune femme.  
"Je ne suis pas un homme, rappelle-toi..." murmure-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse et profonde.  
Il l'embrasse tendrement, puis place une main dans ses cheveux et ramène de nouveau son visage dans sa prison musclée.  
Elle soupire profondément.  
Slender fronce les sourcils et la relâche de nouveau pour prendre sa tête dans ses longues mains blanches:  
"Tu n'aimes pas ça?" demande-t-il.  
Elle sourit timidement et rougit.  
"Oh...Eh bien en fait...Je crois que si..." dit-elle, son regard papillonnant dans les airs sous ses longs cils.  
Le Slenderman sourit encore, et l'attire de nouveau dans son torse. Il resserre son étreinte, la serrant à la fois dans ses bras et dans ses tentacules, comme s'il voulait qu'elle entre dans son corps. De ce fait, ses pectoraux se contractent, et de nouveau ils embrassent, enveloppent, avalent le visage d'Elya dans un étau amoureux. La jeune femme soupire de nouveau de plaisir, et Slender embrasse ses cheveux rouges.  
"Tant mieux. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix", dit-il.  
Elle échappe un gloussement étouffé.  
"Tu peux respirer, au fait, n'est-ce pas?!", demande l'Homme sans Visage, soudain inquiet.  
Elle bouge légèrement dans ses bras, repositionnant son nez dans sa poitrine.  
"Mmmhmmh, acquiesce-t-elle.  
- Bon. Maintenant dors, ou je devrai te dévorer." menace-t-il.  
Elle glousse de nouveau, embrasse doucement la peau de marbre blanc qui étreint son visage, et elle se laisse glisser dans le sommeil tandis que le Slenderman la berce tendrement dans ses bras et ses tentacules protecteurs.


End file.
